The Scout VS Crimson Fury
The Scout VS Crimson Fury 'is a What-if? Death Battle created by Raiando, it features The Scout from Team Fortress 2 and Crimson Fury from Twisted Metal. ''Description Team Fortreess VS Twisted Metal, Two Red,Fast and Frail combatants enter in a Deathmatch, who is the most fastest Scarlet Speedster? ''Interlude'' Wiz: in FPS games, there always has to be fastest one. ''Boomstick: Like Scout: The Boston Speedster.'' Wiz: And Crimson Fury: The Ferrari with Guns. ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win A Death Battle! '''(The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for The Scout's bio) ''The Scout Batters Up'' Wiz: As you know,The Scout is a running scrapper born and raised in Boston. Boomstick: But he was weaker than his 8 old brothers, so he decided to run and run until he keeps up with hia old brothers, and he even learned how to Double-Jump. The Scout: Grass Grows, Birds Fly, Sun Shines and brotha....i hurt people. Boomstick: And he also got bunch of weapons in his pocket, starring from his primary weapons. Wiz: The Scattergun is the one of the first weapons of The Scout, this double barreled shotgun that shoots Six Times, it's very deadly on close range. '' 'Boomstick: The Force-A-Nature has only two shots but it reloads quickly and very deadly on close range, Soda Popper is a broken part of Force-A-Nature that is taped with Crit-A-Cola, it grants Scout to jump five times, thats weird.' ''Wiz: Shortstop is a four barreled pistol that shoots faster than Scattergun. Boomstick: Baby Face's Blaster has only four shots instead of six like Scattergun and it slows down Scout from 400 units/seconds but his speed increases to 360 units/seconds from every shots of Baby Face's Blaster. Wiz: and the Back Scatter is a one barreled shotgun ''that does does insane damage from behind. 'Boomstick: now onto his Secondary Weapons.' ''Wiz: Pistol has total of 36 ammo and it's accuracy is superior to Scattergun. Boomstick: Bonk! Atomic Punch is a energy drink that makes Scout invincible for short time, and it's fulla Radioactive. Wiz: Bonk! Crit-A-Cola increases Scout's Speed and gives him Mini-Crits. Boomstick: Flying Guoillotine is a Butcher Knife that Scout throws on his enemies and Mad Milk is a milk that can slow enemies down. Wiz: Now on Scout's Melee Weapons, he has many of them but we're going to include Sandman in this one, The Scout stuns his enemies with his Baseball, giving Scout a chance to attack his enemies with his weapons or even launch his enemies miles away with his Infamous Taunt Kill. Boomstick: And speaking of insane things done by Scout, he dodged Engineer's Sentry bullets, survived Soldier's Rockets, went one-on-one fight with Heavy, and killed a Bread Monster..thing. Wiz: The Only weakness that Scout has is that he has very low armor, making him easy to kill, so Scout has to keep moving or else, he's dead. The Scout: If you were from where i was from, you'd be f***ing dead. The Scout smashes Heavy. The Scout: Wooo! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing The Scout's bio and open for Crimson Fury's bio) ''Crimson Fury Speeds Through'' Boomstick: Crimson Fury is a one cool looking car that is driven by an FBI Agent known as Agent Shepard. Wiz: Who's also known as Agent Smith. Boomstick: he enters in the contest to outright arrest Calypso, something that Outlaw drivers wanted to do for long time. Wiz: He enter in a contest with Crimson Fury, a heavily modified Ferrari Enzo, that said Car's top speed was stated to be 363 kilometers per hour, and just like other Twisted Metal vehicles, it has Guns and Missiles. Boomstick: This vehicle has mounted Guns, Regular Missiles, Fire Missiles, Homing Missiles, Swarmer Missiles, Ricochets and Gas Cans. Wiz: But there's more than bunch of Missiles, just like every Vehicle, it has it's own Special Attack, Crimson Blade. Boomstick: I'm not sure if it's a Blade cause it looks more like a Laser. Wiz: Anyways, Crimson Fury shoots out a Horizontal Projectile that can do very great damage if it gets a direct hit. Boomstick: Don't forget that it plays a James Bond like jingle everytime Crimson Blade is used. Wiz: Crimson Fury has other Special Attacks like Reticle Pulse Blast, a Homing Orb that attacks on nearby opponents. Boomstick: And Flamethrower, as the Gunner pulls out a Flamethrower and burns his opponents, he can also shoot out FireBalls while using the Flamethrower, dealing an extra damage. Wiz: And Icendiary Shockwave as the Gunner charges an Fiery Orb and slams it on the ground, thus making a Fiery Shockwave. As the Shockwaves contact with the enemies, it starts to burn them down. Boomstick: But that's not all, Crimson Fury's Weaponries are powerful enough to kill the contestants and big, mean enemies like Hammerhead, Minion, Cousin Eddy, Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, who's almost at the same size of a building. Wiz: and speaking of Buildings, Crimson Fury destroyed many of them, this Includes Statue of Liberty and Effiel Tower. Boomstick: and the driver of Crimson Fury did something outside of the vehicle, Agent Shepard is smart enough to arrest Calypso, as you know, Calypso is a one guy who loves to toy around with winners with one wish. however he arrested Calysp with outside help. Wiz: and the other weakness that the Crimson Fury vehicle has a very low armor and he can be very easly defeated, so Crimson Fury has to keep on track to avoid his death. Calypso: Congratulations Mr.Smith, you've won Twisted Metal Battle and may claim your prize. Agent Shepard: Forget it Calypso, the name is Special Agent Shepard of the FBI, and you're under arrest. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Crimson Fury's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for A Death Battle!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight) ''Death Battle'' Somewhere in the base, The Scout is seen going after the Briefcase, The Scout inputs the 1111 code and enters the room, only to see a Man in Black, Agent Shepard taking the briefcase and hopping into a Red Sports Car and driving away. The Scout: Hey! Come Back here. The Scout uses a shrotcut and chased after him, The Scout pulls out his Scattergun and shoots at Crimson Fury, Agent Smith turns back and sees that Scout chased after. The Scout: You think you can get away from me that easy? Fight The Scout shoots at Crimson Fury again, but Crimson Fury avoided the shot, Crimson Fury tries to shoot at Scout with Mounted Guns, but Scout dodged the bullets and his behind the wall, Crimson Fury loads out the Missiles and shoots the wall and breaking it, Scout then takes out his Force-A-Nature and shot at Crimson Fury twice, Crimson Fury takes out the Ricochet and launched it at Scout, The Scout dodged it but then Ricochet bounces of the wall and hits Scout's Force-A-Nature and breaking it. The Scout: Aww...hey i got an idea. The Scout tapes Force-A-Nature with Crit-A-Cola, turning it into Soda Popper, Crimson Fury accelerates towards The Scout but he avoids Crimson Fury and starts to shoot at him all around, Crimson Fury tries to shoot at The Scout with Power Missiles but he misses it, The Scout then jumps all the way to the roof. The Scout: Ha! try catch me from here. The Scout trows Flying Guillotines at Crimson Fury, but The Red Shorts Car dodges them and shot Homing Missiles at The Scout and he gets shot down from the roof and fell down. The Scout: Ahhhhhhhhhh! '' The Scout then gets up and takes out Baby Face's Blaster, Crimson Fury shoots Homing Missiles again but The Scout dodged them and shot Crimson Fury, each shot made The Scout faster and faster. ''The Scout: Ha! now try catch me. Crimson Fury then chased after him and he started to load out Swarmer Missiles, The Scout takes out his Bonk and started to drink it, he becomes invincible and faster, Crimson Fury launched the Missiles towards Scout but it didn't do anything on him, The Scout takes out his Mad Milk and throws it on Crimson Fury's front window, disabling Agent Shepard's view, The Scout takes out Sandman and launches a baseball on Agent Shepard and stunning him, Crimson Fury was sluggishly moving. The Scout breaks through the window of the car, However Agent Shepard didn't give up, he was chasing after the Scout, he takes out the Crimson Blade and throws them towards The Scout but he dodged them easily, The Scout takes out Bonk! Atomic Punch and drinks it, he becomes invincible and faster. Crimson Fury loads out the Swarmer Missiles and launches them at Scout, it didn't do anything on Scout, The Scout then takes out the Mad Milk and throws it on the front window of Crimson Fury, disabling Agent Shepard's view, then Scout takes out Sandman and launched a Baseball towards Agent Shepard and stunning him, and The Scout pulled out his Pistol and shot at one of the tires, Crimson Fury started to sluggishly move, The Scout then breaks into Agent Smith's car, takes out the Briefcase and pulled out his Back Scatter. The Scout: Good night, knucklehead. Agent Smith got up and dodged the shot, The FBI Agent pulled out his pistol and shot at Scout, The Scout was still alive and pulled out the Crit-A-Cola and drinks it, The Scout pulled out Sandman and started to repeatly smash Agent Smith, he was about to finish him with Taunt Kill but Agent Smith pulled out a Flamethrower and started to burn Scout. The Scout: Ahhh! Fire!!! Agent Shepard then kicked him out of the car and Scout was rolling around the ground, Crimson Fury then pulled Reticle Pulse Blast and shot it at Scout. The Scout: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..... The Scout had his last scream before he exploded into bloody pieces and a Dove came out from Scout's chest. KO! ''Results'' Boomstick: Talk about not keeping up on foot. Wiz: The Scout might be fast as ordinary human but Crimson Fury is faster than Scout, Crimson Fury also defeated enemies that dwarf Heavy and destroyed large artifacts with Missiles. Boomstick: Agent Shepard is more smarter than Scout, he was able to arrest Calypso with falling into his tricks, while Scout is a Snarky guy. And it looks like Scout just turned into nothing but Crimson pool of Blood. Wiz: The Winner is Crimson Fury. Next Time on Death Battle! A Crate breaking sound is heard. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM0JhC_5fug N-Sanity Beach - Crash Bandicoot N-Sane Beach ) A Bandicoot appears on the screen and does it's iconic dance, then he was seen destroying bunch of boxes, killing enemies and defeating Neo Cortex. Crash Bandicoot ' VS ''???: Hello Mudokon: Hello ???: Follow me Mudokon: okay '''Abe ''Trviva'' *The Connection between The Scout and Crimson Fury is that both are Red, Fast beings from a Deathmath game. * This is Raiando's third Vehicle themed Death Battle first was Bumblebee VS Yellow Jacket and the second was Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va. * This is Raiando's first time using Team Fortress 2 character. * This is Raiando's second time using Twisted Metal character. Category:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Valve VS Sony themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music